Doghatten
Information *Director: Rocky Morton *Producers: Annabel Jankel & Jake Eberts *Writers: Edward Solomon & Parker Bennett *Music orchestrator: Alan Silvestri *Cinematographer: Dean Semler *Editor: Mark Goldblatt *Production company: Cinergi Entertainment *Distributor: Warner Brothers *Release date: May 28, 1993 *Running time: 104 minutes (1 hour 44 minutes) Plot About 100,000 years ago, a meteorite crashes into the Earth, ending the reign of dogs and splitting the universe into two parallel dimensions. Half of the world's million dogs cross into the new dimension and evolve into a humanoid race. In present day, American college students Roland and Oliver live in London. They are on the verge of being driven out of business by the mafia-operated Scapelli Construction Company led by billionaire Bruce Scapelli. Oliver falls for London University student Daisy, who is hanging out near the Westminster Bridge with some dogs. After a date, Daisy takes Oliver back to the bridge only to witness two of Scapelli's men sabotaging it by leaving the water pipes open. Roland and Oliver manage to fix it but are knocked unconscious by Iggy and Spike, Shepherd's henchmen and cousins, who kidnap Daisy. Roland and Oliver awaken and pursue them through an interdimensional portal that leads them to Doghatten. Iggy and Spike realize they didn't bring Daisy's rock, a meteorite fragment which Shepherd is trying to get in order to merge his world with the human world. It is then revealed that Daisy is the long-lost princess of Doghatten. When Shepherd overthrew Daisy's father and devolved him into fungus, her mother took her to London. The portal was then closed, but Scapelli's men inadvertently reopened the portal when they blasted the cave. Shepherd sends Spike and Iggy to find Daisy and the rock to merge the dimensions and make him dictator of both worlds. However, after Koopa subjects them to one of his experiments to make them more intelligent, Spike and Iggy realize Shepherd's evil intentions and side with the Mario Bros. in the desert. Daisy is taken to Shepherd's tower, where she meets a dachshund named Mochi. Koopa informs Daisy that she descended from the ancient dogs, believing only Daisy can merge the worlds because of her royal heritage. Eventually, Roland and Oliver rescue Daisy with the help of Kenny, an eager and curious boy who was devolved into a chihuahua as punishment. Eventually, the two worlds merge and Shepherd devolves Scapelli into a schnauzer before going after Roland, but Oliver and Daisy manage to remove the fragment from the meteorite and the worlds separate again. In Doghatten, Mario confronts Koopa and eventually defeats him when he and Oliver fire their devolution guns at Shepherd and blast him with TNT. Shepherd, now transformed into a ferocious, semi-humanoid German shepherd, attempts to kill Roland and Oliver, but they destroy him once and for all by transforming him into a huge mutant muscular dog, which is too intense for him to live through and instead turns him to stone. With Daisy's father restored after Shepherd's defeat, he reclaims control over the kingdom. The citizens celebrate and immediately destroy anything under Shepherd's influence. Oliver professes his love for Daisy and wants her to come back to London with him, but Daisy cannot come until the damage caused by Koopa is repaired and thus, she wants to spend more time with her father. Heartbroken, Oliver kisses Daisy goodbye as he and Roland return to London, with Daisy watching them leave. Three weeks later, Roland and Oliver are getting ready for dinner when their story comes on the news and the anchorman says they should be called the "Doghatten Brothers" Daisy then arrives and asks the Doghatten Brothers to help her and says, "You're never gonna believe this!" In a mid-credits scene, two Japanese business executives propose making a video game based on Iggy and Spike, now trapped on Earth, who decide on the title The Super Shepherd Cousins. Cast *Keith Coogan as Roland *Corey Feldman as Oliver *Jean Louisa Kelly as Daisy *Dennis Hopper as King Shepherd *Ross Malinger as Kenny Worldwide Titles *Portuguese: ''Dimencão '' Release dates *France: June 28, 1993 *Japan: July 10, 1993 *Brazil: December 10, 1993 *Hungary: January 2, 1994 *Portugal: January 21, 1994 Category:Films Category:1990s films